


Showered With Love

by BloodPassion



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Just some good ol domestic showering with your s/o





	Showered With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BloodPassion

There was a gentle stir on the mattress as Vincent rolled lazily onto his side, his arm instinctively going to reach for his girlfriend only for it to fall flat onto warm sheets where she was laying just moments ago. Vincent’s eye fluttered open, noting how the door to their bathroom door was cracked with light streaming from the inside, he could smell the bodywash she always wore and could hear the shower still running with the sound of quiet humming echoing off the shower walls. Vincent wiped the sleep from his eye and threw the bedsheets off of him before sitting up and letting his bare feet hit the cool wooden floor. 

He trailed towards the bathroom, his hair still messy from sleep and sticking up in weird places. The bathroom door creaked when he opened the door all the way, alerting the girl showering of his presence. She peeked from the grey curtain and smiled at her boyfriend who stood maskless in the doorway, he stood in just sweatpants and underwear, his muscled chest on display. 

Vincent walked towards her with a small smile of his own, his thumb and index finger cupping her chin and bringing her in for a kiss. When they parted their lips still brushed for a few seconds before Vincent took a step back and went over to the counter, brushing the tangles from his hair quickly before stripping the rest of his clothes down and moving the shower curtain to slip in behind Y/N. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his blue and the large scar on his face. 

Her hands trailed from his chest to cup around his neck, her fingers slipping through the hair at the base of his neck. Vincent closed his eye with a sigh, his forehead coming down to rest on her wet skin. 

“Let’s get cleaned up before Bo comes yelling at us about wasting the hot water again.” Y/N murmured, her voice soft, sending shivers down Vincent’s back. Her smile didn’t slip from her soft lips, hers coming to meet his once again in a soft kiss. Her thumb ran softly over his scar while her other rubbed gently against his cheek bone, Y/N could already feel herself slipping away from what she said as their kisses became more heated and passionate. A calloused hand grasping at her wet hips with finger tips tracing her spine making her sigh softly. She could practically hear Bo’s yelling now, but at this point she didn’t exactly care. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What's with me writing so much about couples showering together? Idk but I love it thanks


End file.
